


the four times kai'sa lied to herself and the one time she was sick of it.

by piltcvers



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, because ya girl has a massive soft spot for mutual pining, i'm serious with the diabetes warnings, keep your epi pens close, precious babies pining for each other, this is so gay my little heart can't take it, you're in for a gay sugar rush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 03:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14968154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piltcvers/pseuds/piltcvers
Summary: “it has been a week and a half since she had been introduced to the League of Legends, and Kai’Sa had met many new faces on the Rift already. There was the muscular, friendly Freljordian man with the moustache, that sadistic green ghoul who scared her immensely, the grumpy minotaur, gentle, caring ladies of wind, of water and even the stars themselves... but never had she encountered such an enigma in her matches before.”





	the four times kai'sa lied to herself and the one time she was sick of it.

**Author's Note:**

> hahahahahathisisgarbageandihatemyself

**one.**  
It has been a week and a half since she had been introduced to the League of Legends, and Kai’Sa had met many new faces on the Rift already. There was the muscular, friendly Freljordian man with the moustache, that sadistic green ghoul who scared her immensely, the grumpy minotaur, gentle, caring ladies of wind, of water and even the stars themselves... but never had she encountered such an enigma in her matches before.  
She was dying to get to know this woman.

_Welcome to Summoner’s Rift._

They had been summoned onto the same lane today. She had fought the wolves and sentinels of the jungle before, has been summoned to top and mid lane, but bottom lane was where she felt most comfortable, getting to fight with an ally by her side. It was just that today’s lane partner was... different.  
For some reason, she reminded Kai’Sa of home.  
Her pale skin had a soft purple hue to it, which went well with her purplish-black hair. Her long skirt swayed with every step she took, and her hands faintly glowed with magical powers.  
Kai’Sa tried her best to observe as much as she could without getting caught staring as they purchased their starting items and made their way to the blue sentinel.  
This woman looked like someone who had been in contact with the Void, but there were also those wings, black and broken, scarred and devoid of purpose. She was shrouded in mystery, and Kai’Sa found herself intrigued.

_Thirty seconds until minions spawn._

She had been warned of the cruel nature of some of her lane partners before, including that green ghoul and a small girl with a teddy bear who went by the name of Annie, but of this woman she knew nothing. She hadn’t even been told her name…  
Lost in thought, she didn’t notice the sentinel had risen until their jungler, that Demacian prince whose name she had already forgotten, nudged her. The three of them made quick work of the buff and the prince raised his hand in farewell as Kai’Sa and her enigma made their way towards the bottom lane.  
Their opponents seemed to have preferred a top side leash, so she could see their laners’ silhouettes as they made their way through the thick brush of the river – or, more precisely, one silhouette. A small yordle with a rocket launcher was already shooting away at the waves of minions in the middle of the lane, but she appeared to be alone.  
As they reached the lane and Kai’Sa got the first last-hits on the enemy creeps, she made one step towards the bushes to the side of the lane and–  
With a loud thud, the chain thrown at her missed by a hair and instead connected with the allied creep standing to her left. Finally giving up his hiding spot within the bushes, the enemy support stepped into the lane and aided his laner in dealing with the minions, and God forbid, it was that terrifying ghoul again!  
Her enigma seemed to have noticed the shudder that went through her when he had missed that hook and, for the first time, raised her voice to speak.  
"Don’t worry about Thresh. I’ll take care of him for you."  
Her voice was different than she had expected; rather deep, but rich and with a certain warmth to it, and Kai’Sa secretly wished she would never stop talking. She made sure she got the gold for the minion she was shooting at before raising her head to smile at the woman.  
"Thank you."  
Both the smile and her gratitude were sincere, and the little smirk she got in return made her heart that was still racing with anxiety calm down a little.  
Turning her focus onto the wave and their opponents again, she didn’t miss the dirty glare the ghoul shot her, and her smile grew.  
_Try me, freakish creature_ , she thought, _I’ve got a literal guardian angel by my side_.

Laning phase turned out to be uneventful.  
Every attempt the enemy support made at catching Kai’Sa out of position and engaging in a fight was denied by her angel using some kind of shield magic on her or binding him into place, and the ghoul had to watch with ever growing frustration as his hooks landed, but never stunned. A quiet satisfaction overcame her at his seething rage, and she could barely hold back a snicker.  
_Serves him right after all._  
Being kept safe and healthy, she had also managed to acquire a farm lead over the yordle gunner, and not much later, Kai’Sa and her angel returned to their fountain for the first time to exchange the acquired gold for some new items.  
As her support fastened a curved blue blade and a stopwatch to her skirt’s belt, she took a deep breath, building up the courage to speak to her.  
"I- um, I believe we haven’t been introduced yet."  
Kai’Sa inwardly cursed herself for the stutter in her voice, but if the other woman had noticed, she didn’t let it show.  
"I’ve heard of you, Daughter of the Void." She smiled, before extending a dainty hand. "My name is Morgana."  
She quickly shook the hand offered to her, smiling shyly at the angel- at Morgana.  
"Just... just call me Kai’Sa, please."  
A smirk and a nod. "Sure thing, Kai’Sa. Let's get back to lane."

(Kai’Sa would never admit how much she liked the way her name rolled off Morgana’s tongue. She totally did not want to hear her say it more often.)

*｡✧*｡✧*｡

 **two.**  
After that, time flew like an arrow.  
With the prince's help (Jarvan was his name, apparently), the pair had taken down the bottom lane turret in almost no time and they decided to roam towards mid lane to help Cassiopeia against the enemy midlaner before engaging in a fight with the mighty Infernal Drake.  
With the first objectives under their belt, the first team fights went in their favour, and when the masked ninja, Shen, teleported to his team with the Rift Herald in tow after forcing the troll king out of the top lane, the enemy turrets all but crumbled under their onslaught.  
And what a great time Kai'Sa had. She got protected from seemingly all harm by Morgana and Shen while her kill count continuously rose and by the time the enemy Nexus exploded into a myriad of colourful shards, she still hadn't died once.  
She took one last look at the battlefield as the already familiar pull of the backport set in and her eyes strayed to Morgana who was channeling her backport next to her. A smile crept onto her face as their eyes met and in the split second before the teleport, she found her guardian angel smiling back at her.  
Kai'Sa closed her eyes as the tug of the backport grew stronger and stronger and with one final pull, she found herself in a teleportation chamber of the Institute of War. Still a little shaky, she opened the chamber door and squinted as the bright hextech light of the summoning room flooded into the tiny chamber. Teleporting would definitely take her a while to get used to.  
She had not been the first to arrive back, though. Across the room, two guards detained Thresh to bring him back to the maximum security wards of the Institute, where she had been told the potentially dangerous champions were being kept in check between matches, including apparently every Void creature the League had in their ranks except for her. Right next to him, a woman with cat-like features and a necklace made out of what looked like teeth pulled her long, dark hair into a ponytail before brushing past her and out of the room.  
_That's odd_ , Kai'Sa thought, _I could have sworn I didn't see her all game_. She racked her brain about the woman's mysterious emergence until a faint plop alerted her of another arrival. She turned around just in time to see Morgana struggle to get out of the tiny chamber; the hem of her skirt had gotten caught in the chamber door.  
Kai'Sa rushed over to her and crouched down to pull the offending piece of fabric out of the door before quickly raising to her feet again, averting her gaze at first until she felt a hand on her wrist, catching her attention.  
"Thanks, Kai'Sa."  
She looked up to Morgana and was rewarded with a smile; small, but warm and genuine.  
"Anytime… You were really good out there."  
Morgana's smile edged a little wider. Kai'Sa found herself thinking that it suited her.  
"You too. Told you you don't need to worry about Thresh."  
Morgana's hand was still on her wrist, and Kai'Sa found it hard to concentrate on what she was saying. She tried not to let it show as she met Morgana's eyes again and couldn't help but smile.  
"But he's scary. He doesn't even have a real face, there's… just a fart cloud behind that horrendous mask."  
Morgana chuckled at that. "The face you just pulled… He really did leave one hell of a first impression, didn't he?"  
It might have been the adrenaline rush of the game, maybe it was the warm hand holding her wrist, but Kai'Sa couldn't stop herself.  
"Well, as my support I- I definitely prefer you."  
In the very moment that sentence left her mouth, Kai'Sa wanted the ground to open up and swallow her whole. She could feel her cheeks burning and she didn't even dare to look the other woman in the eyes, but she could feel Morgana letting go of her wrist.  
_Great, it started off so well and I completely blew it_ , she thought, crestfallen. _That was so embarrassing, she will probably never want to lane with me again-_  
A hand on her chin snapped her out of her gloomy thoughts, forcing her to meet her angel's gaze, and Kai'Sa was surprised to see a smile on her face.  
"That was the nicest thing anyone has told me in a long time," Morgana grinned and Kai'Sa let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. Her cheeks were still burning, perhaps even more so with Morgana this close to her, but she managed to relax a fraction.  
"Wanna grab something to eat?"  
Kai'Sa just nodded as Morgana let go of her face and led the way out of the summoning room.

(She would just pretend the anxiety and jumpiness had nothing to do with the beautiful, enigmatic angel woman. Not at all.)

*｡✧*｡✧*｡

 **three.**  
Kai'Sa hadn't realised how hungry she was until they had reached the Institute's cafeteria. She didn't miss Morgana's chuckle as she started wolfing down her food the very second the plate was set in front of her, and she looked up to her company with her mouth full of spaghetti, a sheepish look on her face.  
"Mmmhwhat?"  
That had Morgana breaking into a fit of laughter, and Kai'Sa made a mental note to try and make the other woman laugh more often. She swallowed her food and raised her gaze to meet Morgana’s, pouting. "Rude."  
Her angel just smiled before taking a (much more civilised) bite of her own food, a surprisingly comfortable silence settling between the pair as they ate their lunch. Between bites, Kai’Sa let her gaze stray, watching the other champions in the cafeteria. Few did she actually recognise, having only taken part in a handful of matches so far, but some were familiar to her. The star lady was having lunch a few tables away, and it was only now she noticed the horn growing out of her forehead. _How did I not notice that on the Rift?_ , she asked herself as she watched the Starchild for a while longer. She wasn’t alone either; the lady of wind she had also seen on the Rift before sat next to her, having a coffee, and across the table was a young woman with blonde hair and a smile almost permanently plastered to her face as well as a dashing young man surrounded by floating crystals.  
"How many champions have you already met?" Morgana’s voice drew her attention from the other table back to her company, and she shrugged in response.  
"Not many, sadly... I mean, I haven’t been here for long yet, but I’ve mostly played with the same people."  
Morgana merely nodded, looking over to the table Kai’Sa’s attention had been drawn to a moment ago. "How many of them do you know?"  
"Only the wind lady and the unicorn."  
That earned Kai’Sa another chuckle, and she smiled sheepishly in response.  
"Right, I’ll just assume you mean Janna and Soraka. The other two are Lux and Taric, Taric is a support, so you’ll probably meet him on the Rift soon anyway," Kai’Sa turned her head to look at the gem guy, Taric, again, before Morgana continued, "and Lux is usually a midlaner, but she’s playing support as well if she has to." Morgana huffed lightly before continuing. "I can’t believe she hasn’t introduced herself to you yet, it’s so unlike her."  
Kai’Sa’s gaze wandered to the blonde girl, watching her talk, hearing her laugh. "She’s so..."  
"Bubbly?", Morgana provided.  
"Yes... is she always like that?" Only realising how rude her sentence sounded after she had already said it, Kai’Sa hurriedly tried to walk back her statement. "I mean, she seems lovely, but..."  
Morgana chimed in before she could elaborate. "I get what you mean, Lux can really be a handful. We don’t really talk much either, so I wouldn’t know what she’s like behind the bubbly façade."  
"You’re not much of a... people person, are you?"  
Morgana rolled her eyes lightly, but she was still smiling. "Oh no, how could you tell?"  
Kai’Sa giggled, the sarcasm dripping from Morgana’s voice didn’t escape her. "Yeah, me neither. But I guess you’re alright."  
Morgana clutched her chest. "What are your intentions, woman? Why are you being so nice to me?" The grin on her face betrayed the pretend shocked look, and laughter bubbled up in Kai’Sa’s chest. It felt so natural to just chat and laugh with Morgana, and Kai’Sa treasured every moment of it.  
"Can you tell me a bit more about the other champions, maybe?"  
Neither of them noticed how the sun – that had been in its zenith when they had arrived – kept sinking lower and lower, until the colourful hues of the sunset illuminated the cafeteria, now deserted save for the two of them, who were too caught up in their conversation to care.

(She'd later tell herself this was just a normal chat between friends. She definitely did not find herself wanting to never leave this place, this moment, this woman, behind.)

*｡✧*｡✧*｡

 **four.**  
The sun had long set when the pair finally left the cafeteria, idling through the halls of the Institute, neither of them in a particular rush to get back to their rooms. Kai'Sa had learnt a lot about her angel in the time they had spent together so far, and Morgana told her everything she knew about the champions of the League as well; she even filled her in on some of the sheer endless gossip spread by some of the League girls (she had been told that Ahri, Rakan and Lux were the worst offenders, and made a mental note to never confide in them with any secrets, ever).  
Kai'Sa had also decided that she definitely wanted to see Leona and Diana get together eventually, out of all the stories Morgana had told her, the one of the literal star-crossed lovers had touched her the most. In return, she had told Morgana about herself as well – mostly about what the Void was really like. But most of the time, she was happy to just listen to her new friend and throw in a remark or ask a question once in a while, quietly revelling in every smile, every chuckle she got out of her.  
They had left the main building of the Institute and moved towards an ample, beautiful park. Between the trees, Kai'Sa could make out the silhouettes of the tenements where the champions were situated; their housing was divided by nations, with the ones currently at war with one another kept as far away from each other as physically possible. Both Kai'Sa and Morgana, as they had found out, were living in the same building as they did not technically belong to any nation; Morgana had told her about her time in Noxus and how she could have moved in with them, but she chose not to. (“Would rather not wake up to a few dozen knives and an axe stuck in my front door,” she had joked. It took Kai'Sa some more background info on the Noxian champions to fully understand it, but she had laughed nonetheless.)  
As they strolled through the park, dimly lit only by a swarm of fireflies fluttering through the crisp night air, Kai'Sa took a moment to watch the stars. She had never seen them in such clarity before; it had been much more cloudy the nights before, and getting lost on her way to her new home more often than she'd like to admit did not leave her with much time for stargazing. The sky looked absolutely marvellous, countless stars illuminating the otherwise pitch-black sky. One of them looked significantly bigger than the others, and she turned to Morgana who had quietly joined her stargazing in the meantime.  
"Hey, what's that big star up there?"  
Morgana looked at her incredulously before a smile spread on her face. Kai'Sa did not like this. At all.  
"Are you being serious right now? That's the moon!" Her angel could barely hold back the giggles, and Kai'Sa just huffed. She felt like a complete idiot in front of probably the most interesting woman she had ever met. Great.  
"We don't really see the stars in the Void, that's all," she pouted.  
"Aww, no, don't be sad, it was just such a cute question!", she could see that Morgana tried her hardest not to laugh still, but the smile she threw her warmed her heart, so did she even mind?  
Not at all.  
She enjoyed pretending to be grumpy for another moment, though, drawing enjoyment from Morgana's apologies between fits of giggles, before, on the spur of the moment, threw her arm around the other woman and pulled her into a half-hug.  
"Stop apologising, you couldn't have known", now it was her turn to smile. They slowly resumed their stroll, with Kai'Sa's arm still wrapped around Morgana's shoulder as she patiently waited for a sign from her that it was time to pull away, give her some space, but it never came – quite the opposite, actually; Morgana leaned further into the embrace, as if she actually enjoyed the proximity, and Kai'Sa couldn't deny that she felt content. With her angel being an inch or two shorter than her, her head rested easily against her shoulder and Kai'Sa didn't even try to fight the smile that tugged at her lips.  
"What if people saw us like that?", she whispered.  
"Do you care?", came the instant reply. Now Morgana had moved away from Kai'Sa, but only so far that she could look her in the eye. Kai'Sa's arm still rested comfortably on Morgana's slim shoulders as she absentmindedly stroked the soft skin.  
"No, I just wondered… if they would talk. Like, if that'd be a thing that caused gossip."  
"Depends on who sees us. But you shouldn't pay them any mind, really." Morgana let her head rest on Kai'Sa's shoulder again, strands of dark hair tickling Kai'Sa's collarbone, but she didn't mind. "It's late, it's cold, we're two women walking home in the dark on our own, and I'd even lie and say your bony shoulder is comfortable." Kai'Sa could hear the smirk in Morgana's voice, and her indignant gasp was belied by the smile on her face and the snort of laughter at her angel's comment.  
"Alright then," she grinned before pulling Morgana as close as possible, pressing the other woman's face into the crook of her neck for a brief moment before letting go, pretending that Morgana's soft breath on her skin didn't send a shiver down her spine. Definitely not, no.  
"Better?"  
"Eh. Bit hard to breathe, I'd say. Still a solid 7 out of 10."  
Kai'Sa laughed out loud at her antics, a carefree and happy sound.  
"You're such an idiot."  
"I know."

(She'd ignore the fluttering of her heart, the butterflies in her stomach, the tremor in her fingers. It was her first ever real friendship after all. She was probably just nervous.)

*｡✧*｡✧*｡

 **…five?**  
The sun shone through the only half-closed curtains, almost blinding the young woman curled up in her bed, and Kai'Sa groaned as she rolled onto her other side, trying to escape the rays of death currently setting fire to her retinae, only to find that there wasn't much space left on her bed anymore when she landed on the wooden floor with a loud thump.  
_Great start._  
Resisting the temptation to crawl back into her bed, she dragged herself into a standing position and slowly moved towards the shower, turning it to the hottest possible setting and letting out a small, content sigh as the hot water rained down over her hair and shoulders.  
She could have just stayed right there for ages, but she learnt the hard way that after about half an hour, the water just started running cold. Shuddering at the memory, she quickly finished washing her hair and body before grabbing the biggest, fluffiest towel from the little cupboard by the sink.  
Her gaze met the foggy mirror and she grimaced at what she was actually able to see: her hair stuck out in every direction and her normally pale face was beet red from the hot shower. She stuck out her tongue at her reflection and finished drying herself off quickly as the small watch on her bathroom wall caught her eye. She was running late.  
Carefully putting the parts of her armour – her second skin – back on, she grabbed a paper bag with two doughnuts in it from the counter and fumbled with her keys. It was her eighth month of living at the Institute, of honing her skills and taking part in regular matches, scrims and the occasional snowball massacre on the Howling Abyss. She had gotten acquainted with most of the champions that she saw on the Rift by now, even having made a few great friends along the way, especially among the support champions – but there was still one woman who was different in just about every aspect Kai'Sa could imagine.  
A woman who would leave her flat and walk to the training grounds every day at about the same time as Kai'Sa walked past her apartment door.  
Which she definitely didn't set an alarm for every day of the week.  
Which has totally not become an essential part of her daily routine.  
A woman whose face did not light up with joy every time she spotted her walking down the steps and greeting her with some sort of cheap pastry in her hand and a smirk on her face.  
Which didn't make Kai'Sa's heart skip a beat or two. Not at all.  
And today was no exception – except for maybe the fact that she was running a little late. She almost tripped over her own feet taking two steps at a time and she already saw her angel in the corridor, leaning against the handrail.  
"I thought I had ordered my breakfast for… about five minutes ago," Morgana smirked as she took in Kai'Sa's dishevelled state, her ragged breathing and her damp, hardly brushed hair. "Did you literally just roll out of bed?"  
"My alarm didn't go off," she moaned dramatically, before reaching into the paper bag and producing a doughnut, handing it to Morgana with a theatrical gesture. "Please accept my sincerest apologies for the unacceptable delay of your breakfast routine, milady."  
Morgana tried hiding her grin behind her doughnut and failed. "Gods, you're an idiot."  
"You love it." Maybe she was in a good mood today. Maybe seeing her angel had put her in a good mood. But the confident smile on her face (hidden mostly by the remnants of her breakfast doughnut) and the little swagger in her step gave her away for the entire world to see.  
Not that she cared about their whispers, their barely concealed stares. She had stopped noticing them what felt like ages ago.  
She didn't notice either how Morgana's smile softened, or how she whispered the words "with all my heart" into the strawberry filling of the doughnut that Kai'Sa knew she loved for breakfast.  
She did notice Morgana's free arm snaking around her waist, though, pulling her close and resting her head on the spot where the curve of where Kai'Sa's neck met her shoulder, which seemed almost as if it was made specifically for Morgana's head to fit.  
"Tired?", Kai'Sa whispered.  
"Only a little," Morgana replied, and Kai'Sa could feel her biting back a yawn. She chuckled lightly as she wrapped her arm around Morgana's shoulder and opened the front door for them, wrinkling her nose as the first cold breeze of air hit her.  
"Snowdown is coming," her angel mumbled into her shoulder. The first snowflakes of the season have begun to fall from the sky, and despite the sun still shining bright, emitting some warmth, the temperatures had already dropped below zero. Kai'Sa tried brushing a snowflake out of Morgana's soft, dark hair, but it was of no avail. The further they walked towards the main building of the Institute, the heavier the snow seemed to fall, until both of their coats and their hair were covered in a flurry of snowflakes.  
Kai'Sa had forgotten her hair had still been damp when she left the house, but Morgana's dainty fingers found their way to her brown tresses that had already started to freeze.  
"We should get inside before you get icicle hair", she giggled into her shoulder, still sounding a little tired, her voice more rough than usual, and Kai'Sa's heart swelled.  
"You think I'd have to cut the rest of my hair off if it started breaking off from the cold?", Kai'Sa pondered.  
"Probably," her angel looked deep in thought, "but I'm sure short hair would suit you."  
"You're just saying that to be nice when in reality I'd look like Urgot," Kai'Sa huffed. She could feel Morgana snuggling closer – whether it was to hide from the weather or maybe, just maybe, to be as physically close to her as possible, she didn't know.  
"Shut up, you're beautiful."  
"Am not."  
"Are too."  
"Seriously, shut your face."  
She could physically feel Morgana's challenging smirk against the crook of her neck.  
"Make me."  
They had almost reached the warmth of the institute, but Kai'Sa stopped in her tracks and turned around to properly face her angel, wrapping both arms around her shoulders. Morgana's cheeks and the tip of her nose were reddened – if it was from the cold or if she was blushing was hard to tell. The snowflakes that kept falling onto her formed a stark contrast to her dark hair which was slightly ruffled from where she had been burying her face in Kai'Sa's neck, and for a split second, Kai'Sa's heart stopped.  
She was so incredibly beautiful.  
Kai'Sa gently lifted her hand to Morgana's face to brush a stray hair away, letting it linger on her cheek and calmly met her gaze, and she didn't know what made this moment so special, but she could tell that this was the opportunity she had never even dared to hope for.  
And Gods, was Kai'Sa tired of lying to herself.  
She had wasted at least six precious months trying to convince herself this was just a good friendship.  
That she had never went to bed with an empty feeling in her chest, wrapping herself into that way too big blanket like a sad burrito and wishing her angel was by her side.  
That every time she showed up at Morgana's door with a coffee or breakfast, she didn't do it to see that beautiful face light up with joy.  
That she didn't choose to get up at ass o'clock every morning just so she could see her angel and walk her to the Institute before they parted ways until late in the afternoon.  
That her heartbeat stayed calm and her stomach didn't explode into a sea of butterflies when Morgana snuggled into her shoulder every morning, still tired and slightly grumpy because she hated getting up early.  
That she hadn't been fascinated by, infatuated even, with this beautiful enigma of a woman since the very first time they met on the Rift.  
Of course she was still afraid of rejection, of getting hurt, of being left for someone more intriguing. But her heart had had more than enough. For now, all she cared about was the angel in her arms, looking at her with an expectant look on her face and a sly grin on those full lips.  
Kai'Sa softly brushed Morgana's cold nose with her own. There was no way she could deprive herself of this – of her – any longer. Her eyes fluttered close as she leaned in, but left it up to Morgana to fully close the distance, and unlike Kai'Sa, she didn't hesitate for a split second. She pulled her into a deep kiss, wrapping her arms around Kai'Sa's waist and dragging her close.  
Their lips fit together like puzzle pieces, and Kai'Sa felt just as complete. She remembered that they were still in front of the Institute, surrounded by people. She could hear two guys cheering for them that sounded an awful lot like Taric and Rakan, she even heard a phone camera going off, but none of that mattered.  
It was with great reluctance that Kai'Sa broke the kiss, and Morgana seemed no less reluctant to let go of her as she kept planting soft, feather-like pecks on her lips, her nose, her reddened cheeks. With her lips no longer occupied by her angel, she could not stop her smile from spreading across her entire face.  
"Is that enough to make you shut up?"  
Morgana leaned her forehead against Kai'Sa's. "Woman, do you have any idea how long I have been dreaming of this?"  
Kai'Sa shook her head lightly. "Probably not as long as I did."  
"Six months?"  
"Seven."  
Morgana's giggle was music to her ears. "All those hints that I dropped for you, I'm surprised it took you so long to figure me out," she sighed happily before planting another fleeting kiss on Kai'Sa's lips, pulling away way too soon for her liking to finish her sentence, "but I'm glad you finally did."  
"So am I, honestly… we're both such idiots," she laughed, and her laugh was just as carefree and happy as it had been the very day they met.  
Morgana's finger traced her jaw, making her look into her eyes, before whispering the few words against her lips that made Kai'Sa the happiest girl in Runeterra.  
"I am so in love with you."

(She had found the love of her life, and she had no intentions of ever letting her go.)

**Author's Note:**

> (report nidalee for afk)


End file.
